Bolt locks have been in existence for centuries. Only recently have the advent of electronic controls of locks developed. Mechanical bolt locks utilize the rotation of a key carrying thereon a physically contoured code surface to enable the lock and then the rotation of the key to withdraw the bolt of the lock from engagement with a strike or frame.
With the advent of self or internally generated electrical power to operate the electronic bolt locks, the key is not rotated to enable the lock. The key carries an electronic code that enables the lock when the electronic system of the lock is powered and the key is read or queried for its code. It is necessary to move some component of the lock device to cause the generation of the electrical power. One of the most obvious elements of the lock for movement would be the portion of the lock into which the key is inserted.
Since the rotation of the key to generate power for the operation of the lock electronics requires the movement of the key and the associated receptacle portion of the lock, the bolt withdrawal or retractor mechanism of the lock must not be engaged with the portion of the lock which is rotated to generate power; the bolt retractor mechanism must be engagable with the moveable portion of the lock on a selective, controlled basis to derive movement of the bolt from the movement of the lock parts such as the key receptacle.